Spider Man Danny Phantom Web of Shadows
by jason429
Summary: The next and final chapter to Spider Man/Danny Phantom Heroes United. Spidey and Danny are back. Spider Man visits Amity Park where Spider faces his biggest challenge to date. Danny faces his worst foe again ...himself. PeterxMJ DannyxSam. ANY MEAN REVIEWS AND FLAMES WILL BE REPORTED NO QUESTIONS ASKED NO EXCEPTIONS
1. Prologue: The death of Spider Man

Spider Man/ Danny Phantom Web of Shadows chapter 1

Spider Man was in Amity Park walking on top of a building. As he was walking he heard voices in his head. "You know what that suit can do you know how it can change you"…."You can't stop us this time Parker"… "What are so afraid of Peter?"

As Spidey reached the edge he jumped off. Spider Man was swinging through Amity Park where he saw Danny Phantom fighting off Venom and a ghost that looked similar to him. Spidey web striked Venom tossing him to the side then he went after the ghost that attacked Danny. But before Spidey could attack the ghost caught Spidey's leg and tossed him around. "Nice to see you finally arrive" said the ghost. "After what you did to everyone you can't expect me to sit and watch, now let my friends go" demanded Spider Man. "You mean our friends" said the ghost. "Danny what is he talking about?" asked Spider Man.

"That ghost….is ….m-me" said Danny weakly. Dark Dan then flew straight after Spidey and attacked Spider Man.

A few minutes later Spider Man and Dan Phantom were both exhausted and tired. "Enough of this, this town is mine you lost Spider Man, Venom and I have won" said Dark Dan. Dan and Venom were about to kill Sam, Harry, MJ, and Tucker but Danny got up and fired ecto rays at Venom and Dan. Venom then attacked Danny but Danny used his ghostly wail on the two villains. Venom was sent crashing through a wall while Dan managed to dodge out of the way.

As Danny finished his wail he changed back to his human form and he fell to the ground. Dan was getting closer Spider man saw Danny about to be killed.

"OH NO YOU DON'T" said Spidey charging at Dan Phantom. The punch managed to knock out Dan but at the same time Spider Man fell on the ground not moving. "PETER NOOOOOOOOOO" said Danny as he saw before his very eyes the death of Spider Man.

"It started just like this, four days ago Venom broke Vlad out of prison and the two went to Amity Park" said Spidey as he narrated his story. "They said Amity Park is a nice place to live…..i'm not so sure about that anymore" said Spider Man as he continued to narrate. "Three months ago I met this kid named Danny Fenton just like me he got super powers in an accident, he call himself Danny Phantom" narrated Spidey. "Now I'm dead or so everyone thinks I'm going to bring you all up to speed on what happened and how I got here" narrated Spider Man.


	2. Four days ago

Spider Man/Danny Phantom Web of Shadows chapter 2

"It started just like this, four days ago Venom somehow got reunited with his pet symbiote" narrated Spider Man. "After Danny froze the alien goop that night after we defeated our greatest enemies I thought it was over…huh I guess I thought wrong" ended Spider Man.

Eddie Brock A.K.A Venom was swinging toward the prison where the sinister six and Vlad Masters were held at. Eddie disguised himself as an ordinary citizen going for visiting hours. But as Eddie entered the prison his black suit changed him to his villainous alter ego. "HEY YOU STOP RIGHT THERE" ordered a prison guard. "If you say so" said Venom as he attacked the guards.

After dealing with all the guards Venom released Shocker, Electro, Rhino, Doc Ock, Vulture, Sandman, and Kraven. "Gentlemen" said venom as he and the Sinister Six reunited. "So what's the plan wise guy?" asked Sandman. "We still got one more person to but out of here" said Venom. "And this person is?" asked Electro. "I assume it is our dear friend Vladimir" answered Doc Ock. "That's right" added Venom.

As the other made their way to Vlad's cell, more guards came and surrounded the cell door. "Rhino would you be so kind and clear us a path" asked Doc Ock. "No problem" grinned Rhino as he charged at the guards and Vlad's cell.

As the smoke cleared Vlad notice seven individuals outside his cell door…well what's left of it anyway "Vlad it's good to see you again" said Venom. "Yes Vladimir we have much to discuss" added Doc Ock. "We will have our revenge on the two goodie two shoe heroes Spider Man and Danny Phantom" said Venom. "Where do we begin?" asked Vlad with a grin on his face. "Amity Park" said Venom.

Later that day the villains were at Doc Ock's lair when Doc Ock was working on a portal gate. "How long until it's done?" asked Venom. "Just a few more adjustments and …finished" said Doc Ock as he his portal gate to Amity Park. "Uh quick question doc what about the web head?" asked Electro. "He'll never know we left" assured Venom. "I've set the coordinates to Vladimir's laboratory that way we enter Amity Park undetected" said Doc Ock. "Excellent" said Vlad and the others as they went through the portal.

REMINDER THIS STORY IS A SEQUEL TO SPIDERMAN/DANNY PHANTOM HEROES UNITED read it BEFORE you continue with this one. Stay tuned for more.


	3. Next stop Amity Park !

Spider Man/Danny Phantom Web of Shadows chapter 3

"Now we bring you to yours truly" narrated Spider Man. "I was coming home after stopping a few robberies I swung into my room, changed my clothes and headed down stairs to see my Aunt May watching the news" ended Spider Man.

"Hey Aunt May, you watching the news?" asked Peter. "Yes apparently there was a massive prison breakout" said Aunt May. "Oh great more bad guys to deal with" thought Peter to himself. "What else does it say?" asked Peter. "A guy in black was responsible" explained Aunt May. Peter's eyes then widened in shock. "Is something wrong Peter?" asked Aunt May in concern. "It's fine Aunt May" Peter lied. "Okay then and before I forget Harry called earlier he wanted to talk to you about something" explained Aunt May. "I'll be sure to pay Harry a visit" assured Peter.

Later that day Peter visited Harry at Oscorp where he saw Harry and to Peter's surprise MJ. "Hey Harry what's this I hear you wanted to talk to me about something" said Peter. "I was going to Amity Park for a business trip you know ever since what happened three months ago the scientists at the lab were begging for an explanation on the ghosts" explained Harry. "I assume you heard of the prison breakout Peter" said MJ. "Yeah and something tells me Eddie has a hand in this" said Peter. "You think Venom broke out Vlad too?" asked Harry. "If he did Danny's going to be in serious trouble" said Peter. "Guys it's time Amity Park met The Spectacular Spider Man" said Peter.

Meanwhile in Amity Park Venom, The Sinister Six, and Vlad arrived at Vlad's laboratory. "Home sweet home" said Vlad as he and the others exited the portal. Vlad then headed for his ghost portal and regained his ghost powers the same way Danny got his. "Ah much better" said Vlad as he changed to his ghost form. "So what's the plan" asked Venom. "Stage 1: We make our mark in this town, Stage 2: we head to the ghost zone and seek the most villainous ghosts the world had ever seen. Stage 3: get Revenge on Danny Phantom and Spider Man" explained Vlad. "How will the web head know where we are exactly?" asked Rhino. "Why did you think I busted you all out of prison?" asked Venom. "Oh yeah" said Rhino.

The monitors then showed a side-by-side photo of Spider Man and Danny Phantom.

Stay tuned for more 


	4. Amity Park Meets Spider Man

Spider Man/Danny Phantom Web of Shadows chapter 4

"After telling Aunt May about the trip to Amity Park and the seven hour flight we finally arrived" narrated Spider Man. "As myself, MJ, and Harry saw the sign that said "Amity Park, A nice place to live" I couldn't help wonder how can anyone stay and live in a haunted town?" ended Spider Man.

"So this is the infamous Amity Park huh?" asked Harry in amazement. "I wonder how anyone stay and live in a haunted town?" asked Peter. "Well let's have a look around" suggested MJ.

Meanwhile in another park of Amity, Danny, Tucker, and Sam were walking the streets minding their own business.

"Things have been kind of quiet around here lately" said Sam. "Who cares I needed the break" said Danny lacking interest. "I don't know dude don't you think it's kind of suspicious?" asked Tucker. "What doe I have to be suspicious of?" asked Danny. "EXCELLENT QUESTION" said Venom as he swung in and ambushed Danny and webbed Tucker and Sam.

"VENOM but how I froze the black goop" said Danny in shock. "Danny, Danny, Danny did you really think your freeze ray could keep us apart" said Venom as he uppercut Danny in the face.

As Danny got up he said "GOING GHOST" and changed to his ghost form. "You could barely hold your own against me the last time we fought what makes you think you could do it this time?" asked Venom.

Danny then fired and ecto ray at Venom but had little effect. "What are those supposed to do?" asked Venom. "There supposed to hurt" answered Danny. "Bright idea WRONG" said Venom as he fired web balls at Danny. Venom then web slinged at Danny and swung him around at a car. Venom then webbed up Danny and said "Don't try to struggle there's no one to save you now".

Meanwhile Peter, Harry, and MJ were walking about where Peter heard screams coming form another direction. "Guys we have trouble" said Peter. "Okay just be careful okay tiger" said MJ. "Don't worry I'll be fine" assure Peter as he went to an alley way to change into his costume.

Spider Man swung through the streets of Amity he eventually saw Venom about to finish off Danny.

"Don't try to struggle there's n one to save you now" said Venom. "Is that so" said Spider Man coming to Danny's aid. "Figures you'd show up" said Venom. "Sorry I'm late to the party" joked Spider Man. "Trust me bro this is only the beginning" said Venom. Spider Man attacked first with a swing kick sending Venom backwards. Venom quickly retaliated with attacks of his own as he threw punches at Spider Man. Spider Man using his enhanced reflexes dodged the attacks followed by a spring kick. Venom enraged picked up a street lamp post and swung it at Spider Man sending him crashing against a wall.

Venom then grabbed Spider Man's head as if he was crushing his skull. "I'm feeling hungry" said Venom. But suddenly the symbiote began to act strange. Taking the only opportunity Spider Man allowed the symbiote to make contact on his suit as it was no longer the classic red and blue but once again black. "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?" asked Venom in obvious shock. "Eddie, get ready for a world of pain" said Spider Man as his suit changed from red and blue to black.

Tendrills then came from Spider Man's black suit and grabbed Venom's arms. Spider Man then picked up and slammed Venom on the ground a few times. As Venom picked himself up Spider Man web slinged at Venom giving him a merciless beat down.

"Eddie LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU" said Peter angrily. "This isn't over Parker" said Venom as he fled the scene.

The symbiote then changed back to the red and blue suit. "PETER" said MJ and Harry as they saw Peter. "You guys okay?" asked Peter. "Yeah were fine" assured Harry. "Good now help me free Danny, Tucker, and Sam" said Peter as he pulled of the webs that trapped Danny. "You're a sight for sore eyes" said Danny as he changed to his human form. "You guys alright?" asked Peter. "Yeah" answered Danny. "How is Venom still around asked Tucker. "That I don't know but I know he's responsible for the recent prison breakout back in New York" said Spider Man. "Do you think Vlad might be free as well?" asked Sam. "I'm afraid so" said Spider Man.

Then a bunch of news vans crowded the scene. "We are live at the scene where our town hero has been saved by a mysterious hero in red and blue" said the news reporter. "Can you tell us your name hero?' asked the news reporter. "Spider Man" answered Spider Man. "Well there you have it folks say hello to Amity Park's newest hero Spider Man" said the news reporter.


	5. From bad to worse

Spider Man/Danny Phantom Web of Shadows chapter 5

Later that day Peter, MJ, Harry, Danny, Tucker, and Sam went to Fenton Works.

As Danny opened the door he was instantly greeted by his mom and dad. "Peter it's good to see you again" said Jack. "Likewise Mr. Fenton" said Peter. "What brings you back to Amity Park?" asked Maddie. "Harry invited me" answered Peter. "Uh mom, dad do you mind if I talk to Peter and the others for a sec?" asked Danny. "Sure sweetheart we'll be upstairs if you need us" said Maddie.

"Alright web head do want to tell me why Venom is here in Amity Park and why he broke Vlad out of prison?" asked Danny. "Isn't it obvious that they want revenge" said Peter. "What happened between you and Venom anyway?" asked Tucker. "Venom black suit somehow got onto me" answered Peter. "Are you sure you can control it you know what that does to you and you know how it can change you" said MJ.

"I know but I'll just have to learn to control it before it controls me" said MJ. "What does that black suit do anyway?" asked Sam. "It makes me faster, stronger, and ….become something I never want to become again" answered Peter. "What do you mean?" asked Danny. "I go against everything I stand for I'm just not me but if I can control it that won't be a problem" assured Peter. "How will we know you'll maintain control?" asked Harry.

Peter sighed and said "I don't know".

Meanwhile after yet another defeat Venom returned to Vlad and the others.

"Ah Venom just the person we wanted to see we were just about to go into phase two of the plan" said Vlad. "Which is?" asked Venom. "We are going into the ghost zone and unleash the most villainous ghosts this world has ever seen" explained Vlad. "Let's go then" said Venom as he and the others went into the ghost zone.

Venom and the sinister six were an awe that the ghost zone existed. "So this is a ghost zone?" asked Doc Ock in awe?" "Uh this place give me the creeps said Rhino. "I thought you were braver than that" said Kraven.

"So where are we going anyway?" asked Electro. "Somewhere around here holds the most powerful ghost strange thing is his DNA is mixed with mine and Daniel's" explained Vlad. "So I'm guessing we free him and make him join us" said Vulture. "Precisely" answered Vlad.

The villains finally cam across an abandoned clock tower where not only where the most powerful ghost but Clockwork himself.

"Ah found it said Vlad as he found what appears to be a Fenton thermos. "That's what holding the most powerful ghost in the world?" asked Shocker. "As Vlad reached and grabbed it the sounds of metal dings were hold as if what ever was inside was trying to get out. "It would be wise to leave him be" said a mysterious voice. "Clockwork" said Vlad. "You don't know what he's capable of DO NOT REALASE HIM" warned Clockwork.

"Sorry but that's not happening" said Vlad as he opened the thermos. As the thermos opened a green mist formed and as it cleared the ghost that was held was non other than Dan Phantom.

"YOU FOOL YOU HAVE NO IDEAD WHAT YOU HAVE JUST UNLEASHED" shouted Clockwork. "Oh I believe I do" said Vlad in victory. "No you don't said Dan as he killed Vlad in front of Venom and the sinister six.

"Now I do believe I owe you gentlemen a thank you" said Dan. Dan then used his ghostly wail on Clockwork sending him crashing against a wall.

"Let's get out of here said Dan as he, Venom and the sinister six left for Amity Park.

First off I'd like to apologize for me being MIA for a few days but just to let you guys know tomorrow is the end of Black Ops II zombies and the best zombies channel on YouTube Playthegamecentral will be covering Origins and me having a PS3 I can't miss a second of coverage. So please subscribe to Playthegamecentral for the ultimate zombies content. thank you all for reading and I'll see you all in the next chapter take care and goodbye. (P.S. THAT MEANS THE STORY ISN'T OVER YET) 


	6. Spidey and Danny vs The Sinister Six

Spider Man/Danny Phantom Web of Shadows chapter 6

As Dan Phantom, Venom, and the sinister six arrived back to Amity Park Dan had a plan.

"Seeing that the old fool known as Vlad is no longer around this town is ours for the taking" said Dan. "So what's the plan?" asked Rhino. "Cause as much chaos as you all can I got some business to take care of" explained Dan. "Does it involve Danny Phantom?" asked Venom. "What's it to you?" asked Dan curiously. "We both have common enemies here if we work together we can get our revenge" explained Venom. "I'm listening" said Dan.

Meanwhile Danny, Peter and the rest of their friends were still at Fenton Works when the news was on. "We are live at the scene where seven individuals are wreaking havoc in the streets" said the news reporter. "Well that's our cue to save the day…..again" said Peter as he began to suit up. "The question on everyone's mind is "Where are Spider Man and Danny Phantom?" said the news reporter.

With that said the two heroes went off to once again save the day. But little did the two know that something much more evil paid their loved ones a visit. Dan Phantom blasted the walls and trapped everyone with an ectoplasmic rope of some sort. "All of you are coming with me" said Dan rather sinisterly.

Spider Man and Danny were on their way to stop Venom and the sinister six.

"Right on cue" said Venom. "All right kids playtime is over" said Spider Man. "Where's Vlad?" asked Danny. "The old fool is dead" said Doc Ock. "Who killed him?" asked Danny. "Trust me you'll know Danny in due time and speaking of time as we speak your loved ones are slowly holding on two their lives, you'll have to figure out where they are to save them" said Venom as he fled the scene.

Rhino then charged at Danny and Spider Man but both heroes leaped out of the way. As Spider Man leaped out of the way his suit changed to the black suit and he jumped on top of rhino and rode on him.

"YEE HAW" said Spider Man as he took Rhino and crashed him. "Doc Ock then grabbed Danny with one of his mechanical arms. "You intrigue me ghost child I will need a sample of your blood for my research" said Doc Ock as a blade came from his tentacle. "Not today pal" said Danny as he turned intangible.

Danny then fired an ecto ray at the multi armed maniac. Shocker and Electro then used their attacks on Danny. Without warning Danny was electrocuted and concussed by the tremors from Shocker and Electro. "AHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Danny in pain.

Spider Man noticed Danny in trouble so he used black tendrils on Shocker and Electro and swung them around like hammers.

When Spider Man was finished his spider sense went off as Vulture to ambush Spidey.

"Not today you old buzzard" said Spider Man as he jumped on top of Vulture and disabled his flight systems. Danny then was ambushed by a giant wall of sand. "You're next spooky" said Sandman. "You're one to talk you're a walking pile of kitty litter" said Danny. Danny then phased through Sandman freezing him the process. "Now you're an ice sculpture" said Danny.

"Where's Kraven?" asked Spider Man. "Right behind you" answered Kraven as he attacked Spider Man. Spider Man uppercutted Kraven before he could attack. "Where are our friends?" asked Spider Man. "Already dead" said Kraven laughing. Spider Man enraged began to beat down Kraven. "PETER STOP" said Danny trying to prevent Spider Man from killing Kraven. Spider Man backhanded Danny away from him.

But before Spider Man could finish off Kraven he stopped and looked at himself. "What am I doing?" said Spider Man realizing what he had done. "Danny I'm sorry for what I did" apologized Spider Man. "Apology accepted" said Danny. "I think I know where our friends are" said Danny. "Where?" asked Spider Man, as his suit changed back to red and blue.

"Somewhere personal" answered Danny. "You coming?" asked Danny. "Yeah I'll catch up with you" said Spider Man.


	7. Present Day

Spider Man/Danny Phantom Web of Shadows chapter 7

Danny flew of to the one place where his loved ones were. He flew to The Nasty Burger restaurant where he fought his greatest foe. He thought they wouldn't be there. Sadly his parents, his sister Jazz, Sam, Tucker, MJ, and Harry were tied up to a boiler that was triggered to blow up.

"Hold on I'll get you guys out of here" assured Danny as he attempted to free everyone. But without warning Danny was ambushed by an ecto ray. As Danny got up he couldn't believe what he saw. "NO it can't be I-I beat you and you should be in the Fenton Thermos" said Danny in horror. "Who freed you?" asked Danny. "I did" said Venom as he swing kicked Danny. "Venom you don't know what you're dealing with. "Oh you don't have to worry about me" said Venom as he punched Danny in the face. "You can't beat me this time Danny for you see, I was the one who killed Vlad" said Dan Phantom.

Enraged Danny fired an ecto ray at Dan but Dan shielded the attack with an ecto shield. Danny aerial kicked Dan but his foot was caught as Dan swung him against the ground. Dan then used his duplication powers to multiply and attacked Danny four times as much. Attack after Attack Danny was getting weaker to the point where he struggled to get up. As Danny struggled to lift up his hand he had it stomped on by Dan. "I don't think so" said Dan as he punched Danny in the face.

Meanwhile Spider Man was on top of a building clearing his head. He was walking on top of the building and jumped off. As he was swinging around Amity Park he heard voices in his head. "You know what that suit can do you know how it can change you". "PETER STOP".

As Spider Man was swinging he saw Danny fighting Venom and what appeared to be a ghost like resembles Danny. He then saw his loved ones tied up against a boiler which looked like it was rigged to blow up.

Spider Man arrived without a moment to soon. "Ah Spider Man glad to see you finally arrive. "Sorry I'm late to the party" Spider Man joked. "Oh you won't be joking when we get through with you bro" said Venom.

Venom then went for Spider Man. Spider Man then web swinged Venom in his face. "Now be a good symbiote and stay put" said Spider Man as he webbed up Venom.

"Do you honestly think you can beat me Spider Man" asked Dan. "You won't hurt anyone else now let my friends go" ordered Spider Man. "You mean our friends" corrected Dan. "What are you talking about?" asked Spider Man in confusion. Danny overheard the conversation and said to Spider Man "That ghost is…me" said Danny weakly.

Dan then attacked Spider Man without warning. Spider Man was sent flying against a car. As Dan flew to attack again Spider Man quickly spring kicked Dan just in time. Spider Man took a street light and swung it at Dan. Dan was sent crashing through a wall and as he got up Spider Man gave him a "Bring it on" look.

After brutal minutes of fighting both Spider Man and Dan Phantom were both exhausted from battle. "Dan fired an ecto ray at Spider Man sending him backwards. Spider Man weakly got up his costume was torn his mask was torn he didn't have much left in him. "I'm surprised hero you put up more of a fight more than my younger self" said Dan as he picked up Spider Man and swung him around. Dan fired another ecto ray at Spider Man straight in the face causing his mask to fall off.

Danny's parents and his sister were in shock that Peter Parker was indeed Spider Man. "Well, well, well looks like we seen who's behind the mask" said Dan. "Oh come on….is that all you got?" asked Spider Man weakly. "Why do you continue to fight after your own defeat?" asked Dan. "I….never give up….. to protect the ones I care…. most" said Spider Man weakly. Dan laughed at the comment. "You are such a child now you will watch as your best friend and the woman you love die in front of you and then I will kill the only family you have left your precious Aunt May" said Dan as he turned around and walked away.

Spider Man enraged, picked himself back up using the little strength he had left and charged at Dan. As Dan turned around he saw Spider Man charging at him. Spider Man used the last of his strength to punch Dan in the face. The force of the punch was so strong it knocked Dan out cold. But the impact also sent Spider Man on the ground. Spider Man wasn't moving at all. "PETER NOOOOOO" shouted Danny. Everyone else then watched in horror as before their very eyes…The death of Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider Man.

"And that brings us up to date" narrated Spider Man. "I failed to protect not only the ones I care about but the people Danny cares about" continued Spider Man. "I've let MJ down, Harry, Aunt May, the people of New York, but worst of all I've let Uncle Ben down" Narrated Spider Man. "But what happened next everything changed"


	8. Another chance

Spider Man/Danny Phantom Web of Shadows chapter 8

"What happened next everything changed" narrated Spider Man. "I woke up when all of a sudden time stopped" "Everything was at a stand still then I saw my body" continued Spider Man.

"As I looked around I heard a voice" ended Spider Man.

"Do not be alarmed young hero" said the voice. "Am I dead" asked Peter. "For now" answered the mysterious voice. "Who are you?" asked Peter. "I am Clockwork, master of all time" said the voice that was now a blue ghost in a purple robe. "What do you want with me?" asked Peter.

"You showed great courage and sacrifice, you truly have the heart of a hero" said Clockwork. "But look where it got me, I let everyone down" said Peter in disappointment.

"No that's where you're wrong, you see I have been watching you and the ghost child for a long time and the world needs heroes" said Clockwork. "I will grant you your life back but your only hope is the gift the dark one gave you" said Clockwork. "You mean the black suit Venom gave me, thanks but no thanks in case you haven't noticed that suit gives me nothing but trouble" said Spider Man.

"I believe you will find a way to put things right" said Clockwork as he waved his staffed as a bright light flashed.

"I was given another chance, I had to use the suit one more time" Narrated Spider Man.

Spider Man then woke up and as the symbiote changed his torn red and blue costume to the black suit Spidey said "JUST…ONE…..MORE…..TIME!" Said Spider Man as time was unstill.

"NO IMPOSSIBLE" said Dan in absolute horror. "If you want my friends you'll have to go through me first" said Spider Man as tendrils came from his suit as he then swung Dan around and slammed him on the ground.

Spider Man then picked up a car and tossed it at Dan. He then notices Venom still tied up and said "I got one chance at this". Spider Man then webbed Venom and Dan close to him trying to hold them both. "DANNY USE YOUR GHOSTLY WAIL" shouted Spider Man as he struggled to hold Dan and Venom.

Danny quickly took in a deep breath and unleashed his ghostly wail. As the wail was used the symbiote from both Venom and Spider Man peeled off from them with Spidey still holding on for dear life.

Danny then changed back to his human form after the wail was finished. Dan and Venom fell to the ground. But Spider Man was standing tall. Dan was crawling slowly trying to get his strength back up. "Oh I don't think so" said Danny as he sucked up Dan into the Fenton thermos. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed Dan.

Spider Man then realized that his friends and Danny's loved ones were still trapped and the boiler was about to blow. Spider Man quickly swung to the Nasty Burger to free everyone. But as Spider Man freed the last person the boiler exploded. Everyone was okay but the question is "Where is Spider Man?"

"NOOOOOOOO" shouted MJ. "I can't believe Pete's gone" said Harry in disbelief. "He gave his life to save us all" said Jazz as tears filled her eyes.

But little did everyone know that under the rubble a hand rose. "WAIT LOOK" shouted Danny as he noticed a hand coming from the rubble. Peter then picked himself back up as MJ ran toward him. Peter was beaten up pretty bad. His right eye was bleeding and he had a busted lip. As he lifted off the rest of the rubble he saw his beloved Mary Jane running after him. She then gave Peter a bear hug and kissed him. "I'm so glad you're okay tiger" said MJ as she cried with tears of joy. Peter was speechless and all he could do was hug MJ.

"Peter how are you alive?" asked Danny as he and the others rushed toward him. Peter then noticed Clockwork watching from on top of a building. "Well I guess you can say my guarding angel was watching over me" said Peter. Clockwork then disappeared. "Just promise me won't kill your self next time" said MJ. "I promise" Peter promised. MJ then closed her eyes and rested her head against Peter's chest to hear his heartbeat. The sound of Peter's heart showed MJ that Peter was telling the truth.

"This should be a happy ending". "Venom was gone, the Sinister Six were beaten and thrown in jail, and I got the girl" Narrated Spider Man. "So here I am back in New York" "A happy ending is never that easy, being Spider Man always comes with a price and today that price was a steep one. What keeps my going are Uncle Ben's words "With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility" in the end people need heroes, as tough as it get sometimes I have to fight on, I guess the best way to honor the people I love is to never stop being your Friendly Neighborhood Spider Man."

Another story comes to an end. I like to thank everyone who liked and supported this story it really means a lot. Sadly this will be my LAST story for a while. First I would like to acknowledge that The Last of The Walking Dead has 2,142 views WOW that's a lot as a matter of fact it is my most viewed story ever So from the bottom of my heart I would like to say thank you. Jason429 checking out.Before I go rumors around the interwebz that Danny Phantom MIGHT make a long awaited return. So one could hope that comes true. IF only the Spectacular Spider Man could come back as well as both shows could do a crossover episode. In a way it could please all of us die hard Spidey fans and you Danny Phantom Phan boys and Phan girls. If you agree with this don't be afraid to PM me and we can talk about this subject. Take care and goodbye. 


End file.
